Apprends moi ! Réécriture
by xxMerry
Summary: James Potter, célèbre coureur de jupon de Poudlard, estime ne pas être assez romantique. Et comme tout bon élève qui se respecte, il a soif d'apprendre. Encore plus si son professeur se prénomme Lily Evans.  Réécriture


« Evans, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« La seule chose pour laquelle tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, Potter, c'est pour rassembler tes membres, une fois que je t'aurais tué, si tu ne me laisses pas passer immédiatement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Pas avant que tu ais accepté. »

« Dégage Potter, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois »

« Allez petit préfète, ne me dis pas que tu as peur ! » ricanna-t-il

« De quoi devrais je avoir peur exactement Potter ? De ton idiotie ? La seule chose qui m'effraie Potter, c'est que ce soit contagieux »

« D'accord, je vais donc être contraint de te retenir jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ! Notre cher professeur de potion sera tellement déçu de voir que sa meilleure élève à décider de ne pas l'honorer de sa majestueuse présence »

« Va mourir Potter »

« Si seulement Lily Jolie, si seulement ! »

« Que faut il que je fasse pour que tu me lâches le choixpeau ? »

« Simplement que tu m'apportes ton aide ! Alors ? Dis toi que si tu refuses, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« D'accord, j'accepte » se résigna-t-elle exaspérée « mais pousse toi, je vais être en retard en potions. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Elle partit en courant sous son regard étonné. A vrai dire, elle avait accepté espérant pouvoir se dédouaner à la première occasion. Merlin, pourvu qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait a lui demandé ! De toute manière, connaissant Potter, sa requête allait être soit complétement stupide, soit totalement rocambolesque. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que de Potter. Il était intelligent certes, mais sa capacité de concentration équivalait à celle d'une moule. Quoique... Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il lui courrait après, malgré tout ses refus. A défaut d'être concentré, il était obstiné. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir lui réserver ? Elle soupira. Un toussotement se fit entendre, son professeur lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle chassa James de ses pensées avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours de Potion;

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise oui aussi facilement. Avec la chance qu'il avait, elle allait lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie, histoire de ne pas avoir à le supporter. En tout cas, elle avait accepté. La première phase de son plan venait de se dérouler sans anicroche. Étonnant. Mais les changements d'humeur de sa belle rousse étaient célèbres. Après tout, n'était ce pas à cause de son tempérament de feu qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ? Le passage de Miss Teigne qui le fixait de ses yeux félins lui rappela qu'à cette heure ci, il était supposé être en cours. De plus le professeur Sluhgorn n'était pas connu pour son amabilité. Et il éprouvait une antipathie toute particulière pour les Maraudeurs. Allez savoir pourquoi... James haussa les épaules, en se disant que quitte à être en retard en cours, autant ne pas y aller du tout ! Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours. Lily se leva, impatiente, et partit en direction de la Grande salle. Pas de Potter en vue. Et il n'était même pas venu au cours de Potion. Peut être qu'un sombral avait surgit de nul part et l'avait englouti ? Doux rêve. L'esprit rasséréné, elle s'assit parmi ses condisciples. Alors qu'elle dégustait tranquillement son repas, un morceau de papier vint virevolter à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle l'attrapa et le déplia : **"Rejoins moi près du Saule Cogneur. JP"** Par Merlin ! Mais quel espèce de … C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté était qu'elle avait espéré trouver un moyen de passer outre cette promesse. Elle craignait le piège. Avec Potter rien n'était jamais simple. Et elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. A moins de se cacher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive dans la bibliothèque mais Potter les connaissait, elle et sa cachette préférée. Diantre. A moins que ? Oh... Une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais soupirant, elle se leva et traversa la salle. Elle allait devoir affronter Potter.  
>Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid et il n'était toujours pas là. Déjà dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Lily s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en courant.<p>

« Je suis désolé pour le retard ! » s'excusa-t-il. « Vraiment désolé. »

D'un geste vif, et sans qu'il eut le temps de réagir, elle dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un stupéfix bien senti.

« Alors tout d'abord Potter » commença-t-elle « Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps ce matin, je suis arrivée en retard en cours, et Merlin sait, que j'ai horreur de ça. Puis pour avoir séché, tu nous as fait perdre 20 points. Tu sais, ces petits points que je m'acharne à gagner ! Puis alors que j'étais en train de déjeuner tranquillement, tu m'importunes, or tu le sais aussi, je n'aime pas être dérangée quand je mange. Et enfin, pour terminer, tu me demandes de t'aider, chose que j'ai, malgré moi, dû accepter ce matin, et que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire. Je vais donc te jeter un oubliette. »

Elle leva sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer ces mots magiques, quand soudain, elle se rappela. C'était au pied de ce même arbre que James avait fait lévité Rogue, la tête en bas, la robe sur les chevilles. Le savon qu'elle lui avait passé était le pire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et si elle lui lançait un sort, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle ne valait pas mieux lui. Qu'on se le dise, Lily Evans a des principes, et elle s'y tient. L'air renfrogné, elle murmura le contresort.

« Bon abrège. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid. »

«Mais t'allais me... Mais... Tu n'aurais pas fait ça … Si ? » murmura-t-il abasourdi

« Potter, s'tu veux que je t'aide, c'est maintenant ou jamais »

« Ah oui, désolé. » dit il, toujours aussi étonné « Donc... Euh... si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est que... Bah j'ai un problème. »

« Oui Potter, c'est effectivement quand on a un problème que l'on demande de l'aide ! Mais encore ? Viens en au fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Hum... J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à séduire les filles » demanda t'il, de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? N'est ce pas déjà ce que tu fais toute la Sainte Journée ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Bien sur que non » répliqua t'il comme si cela coulait de source. « Je n'ai rien à faire. Les filles me tombent dans les bras comme la pluie en Bretagne. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est exaspérant ! »

« Arrête moi, si je me trompe, mais jusque là ça ne te gênait pas trop, non ? On peut pas dire que tu te sois trop posé de question. Alors ne me fais pas croire que soudainement, ta fabuleuse méthode de drague : Je souris, je passe mes mains dans les cheveux en me présentant d'une voix suave, ne te conviens plus ! Je suis sûre que tu as mis un temps fou à la perfectionner. Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça à moi ? » s'enquit elle. « Tes copains ne pouvaient pas le faire ? Surtout qu'ils doivent être beaucoup plus au fait que moi. Car grâce à toi, plus aucun homme de cette école n'ose s'intéresser à moi !»

James sourit en pensant à tout ces pauvres idiots qui avaient essayer de draguer sa Lily ! La phase deux de son plan allait pouvoir débuter : la faire céder.

« Tu penses bien que je leur ai d'abord demandé » dit il. « Mais Rémus m'ignore et Sirius m'a presque rit au nez. Et Peter... Et bien c'est Peter. Et J'aimerais avoir une approche plus...romantique, tu vois ? »

« Mais que t'arrive t'il ? » s'écria t'elle. « Tu es malade ? »

« Oui je comprends ton étonnement. Certes, mon charme naturel est d'une efficacité redoutable, mais il me manque un défi, car comme tu le sais, je suis un homme de défi ! Et depuis que j'ai accepté de ne plus te courir après, je m'ennuie ferme.»

James sourit quand il vit une lueur de déception passée dans les yeux de la rouquine. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis le début de l'année, lorsqu'il l'avait superbement ignoré dans le Poudlard Express, dans le but de respecter son besoin d'espace, elle semblait chercher son regard, ou un sourire. Mais malgré son envie de la prendre dans ses bras, James n'avait jamais cédé. Et il était ravie de voir, ou plutôt ravie d'espérer qu'il était la raison de cette baisse de régime.

En entendant ces mots, Lily s'était figée. Ainsi c'était tout ce qu'elle représentait au yeux de James. Un remède contre l'ennuie. Et depuis qu'il ne la harcelait plus, Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Non, c'était absurde. Elle devrait être ravie au contraire, qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille. N'était ce pas tout ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle allait l'aider, et ainsi se le sortir de la tête. Car il était hors de question qu'elle s'entiche de James Potter, foi de Lily Evans !

« Très bien Potter, j'accepte de t'aider à devenir romantique »

« S'il te plaît, ne le crie pas sur tout les toits» supplia-t-il.

« Au moins on aura de la main d'œuvre » remarqua-t-elle en regardant derrière James

En effet, un groupe de six filles, plus court vêtu les unes que les autres, regardaient James avec des yeux de Merlan frit. Lily soupira, agacée, ce que James ne manqua pas. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, rieur. Il avait effectivement décidé de la laisser tranquille cette année, mais quand Remus, qui partageait ses appartements de préfet en chef avec la jeune femme, lui avait dit, qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu Lily gémir son prénom alors qu'elle dormait, il avait entraperçu un nouvel espoir. Il allait devoir la jouer fine ! Troisième partie du plan.

« Tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, jouant l'étonné

« Je sens que je vais le regretter mais oui. »

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant en lui lançant un grand « merci », qui lui valut un regard noir des filles situées aux alentours. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu, ce qui devait merveilleusement bien jurer avec ses longs cheveux roux. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se ridiculise de la sorte ? Elle souffla, enervée.

* * *

><p>« Allez Potter, fais un effort, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile ! »<p>

Déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle s'escrimait à lui faire comprendre que dire : « Salut, t'es canon, on sort ensemble ? » n'était absolument pas approprié. Au contraire, James prenait un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique. Bien sûr qu'il savait être romantique ! Il venait d'une famille de sang pur, et il avait reçu une éducation complète, la bienséance face aux femmes comprise.

« Oh, allez Evans, je rigolais... Mais sérieusement ma technique a porté ses fruits, et puis je suis irrésistible avec ce sourire et le passage de la main dans les cheveux » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle soupira. Il était désespérant. Quoi qu'elle essayait de dire, ou de faire, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : son charme naturel s'occupait de tout. Lily concédait volontiers qu'il était mignon et intelligent, mais il était surtout un parfait crétin. Mais il était surtout mignon. Et sexy. Merlin, il fallait qu'il arrête de lui lancer ses regards. Ses yeux chocolats... Stop ! Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses boucles doucement autour de sa tête.

« Écoutes, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte « là c'est trop pour moi. »

Elle claqua la porte. Elle était puisée. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'elle enchainait les cours, les révisions et leçons de James. James. Il avait toujours cet air nonchalant collé sur le visage, tout comme cet espèce de sourire charmeur. Sourire qui faisait ravages auprès de la gente féminine et qui énervait Lily au plut haut point. Si encore son sourire était sincère, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie. James était un hypocrite. Mais plus que tout, elle était déçue. Elle avait bien constaté qu'il essayait de faire des efforts. Mais pas pour elle. Elle l'avait cherché après tout.

« Attends ! »

James l'attrapa par le bras, la faisant se retourner.

« Écoutes, j'ai conscience de ne pas être au point, mais s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides »supplia-t-il. « Promis je ferais tout ce que tu me diras, je ne te contredirais pas. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

Il la suppliait à genoux avec une moue de chien battus. Lily ne lui connaissait pas ce talent. Mais James la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle craqua. En fait, même si elle le nierait sous la torture, si il continuait à la regarder de cette manière, elle lui sauterait dessus.

« D'accord mais tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis » Il hocha la tête. « Premièrement, tu ne souris plus d'une façon débile, tu ne te passes plus la main dans les cheveux. Deuxièmement, tu ne dragues plus sans raison tout ce qui bouge. Troisièmement, relèves toi, et soit là demain à la même heure. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, ou je t'émascule ! »

« Promis » sourit-il.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Lily passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de James. Et à son grand étonnement, celui ci se montrait bien moins stupide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il était même plutôt bon. Il assimilait vite les informations et prenait d'excellentes initiatives. Son travail avec lui touchait à sa fin. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui. Trop. Même si elle se doutait qu'il se servait d'elle afin d'élargir son tableau de chasse. Elle était même déçue. Encore.

« Bon Potter, tu vas aller demander à une de ces filles de sortir avec toi. »

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en prononçant ses mots. Mais elle restait persuadée qu'un fois qu'il aurait trouvé une autre fille, cette douleur disparaîtrait. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

« Ok, je devrais y arriver. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Les filles semblaient déjà en extase rien que par le fait de voir James se diriger vers elles. James... Cela faisait un mois qu'elle lui apprenait ce qu'elle pensait être le romantisme. Mais son approche était beaucoup trop personnelle pour être applicable à toutes les filles. Voilà pourquoi, elle ne lui donnait que des directions et le laissait se débrouiller. Afin de mieux observer, elle grimpa sur les branches de l'arbre le plus proche, et jeta un sort afin d'entendre ce qu'il serait dit. Elle le vit s'approcher d'une grande blonde aux formes harmonieuses. Tout son contraire. Un sentiment de jalousie lui vrilla le cœur, qu'une fois de plus, elle tenta d'ignorer.

« Excuse moi, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda James

« Bien sur James » bégaya-t-elle « Tout ce que tu veux »

« Voilà, j'y pense depuis un certain temps et je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Du coup, j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais... »

« OUI » le coupa-t-elle.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que tu m'embrasses » s'exclama-t-elle en riant niaisement.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux « Excuse moi un instant s'il te plaît »

Il revint déçu vers Lily qui n'avait perdu aucune miette du spectacle. Il vit son regard terne, et fut partagé par la joie de voir qu'elle semblait jalouse, et la peine de la faire souffrir. Mais il ne fallait pas lui laisser entrevoir ses intentions. Quatrième phase.

« Tu as vu ça ? C'est quant même hallucinant ! » explosa-t-il « Est ce qu'il y a une seule fille dans ce t établissement qui ne me réponde pas oui avant que je n'ai fini ma phrase ? »

« Il y a moi... »

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Merlin, elle se sentait confuse ! Ces mots lui avaient complétement échappés. Elle le regardait penaude, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu !

« Tu accepterais sérieusement d'être mon cobaye ? » Elle hocha la tête « D'accord, je me lance. Lily ça fait un certain temps que l'on se connaît, on s'est toujours bien entendu, j'adore être avec toi. J'aime te voir sourire à mes blagues, rougir quand je t'effleure, tressaillir quand je pose ma main sur ton épaule. Est ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir. Avait il réellement remarqué tout cela ? S'était il rendu compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Soudainement, il détourna les yeux, gêné, le rouge ne tarda pas à lui monter aux joues.

« Tu sais » commença James « je pense que je devrais appliquer tes conseils avec la fille que j'aime. »

Elle le regarda, interloquée. La fille qu'il aimait ? Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt ? Elle sentit son coeur se briser. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle tentait de les retenir afin de garder contenance.

« Bah oui, je suis un garçon normal et puis, on est toujours un peu amoureux de quelqu'un non ? »

« Probablement » concéda-t-elle « Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas ? »

« Tu ne serais pas gêné si je faisais une déclaration ? Cela ne t'embêterait pas ? »

La gêner ? Pourquoi est ce que cela la gênerait ? Après tout elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi tremblait elle ? Pourquoi ressentait elle cette douleur ? Était elle amoureuse de... Non. Mais alors pourquoi avait elle envie de pleurer ?

James se releva. Il épousseta son uniforme avant de se retourner vers Lily.

« Bon, on se voit demain ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« NON ! Je n'ai plus envie de te donner de leçon ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Elle s'éloigna en courant, ignorant ses appels. Elle avait remplie sa part du contrat. James était capable d'être romantique, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais douté. Mais elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il le soit avec elle. Elle s'empressa de chasser ce genre de pensés de son esprit. Il ne serait plus jamais amoureux d'elle, autant de pas se faire d'illusion. Et puis elle l'avait bien cherché, non ? Lily s'assit sur les gradins du stade de quidditch. Au loin, l'équipe de Serpentard s'échauffaient.

« Lily ! Attention ! »

Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva à terre, un corps non identifié couché sur elle. Elle se sentit happée par l'étreinte chaude, et le parfum viril que dégageait son sauveur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard rencontra deux prunelles chocolats.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, trop surprise pour répondre. Oh Merlin, c' était tellement bon de le sentir contre elle. Elle était si proche de ses lèvres... Elle ferma les yeux. James se détacha délicatement de son étreinte. Il s'assura qu'elle allait bien, avant de tourner les talons. Voilà qu'il l'abandonnait !

« Mais où vas tu ? » s'enquit elle

« Apprendre à ses serpents comment on doit se comporter avec les filles. »

« Pardon ? »

Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais se prit les pieds dans sa robe, trébuchant en avant. Une fois de plus, James la sauva. A nouveau leurs yeux entrèrent en contact. Il ne semblait pas enclin à la lâcher, et elle fut contrainte de rester dans son étreinte. A son plus grand bonheur. Soudain, Lily sembla remarquer la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de James. Elle fut encore plus surprise, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Magique. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et le seul. Elle était totalement déconnectée. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Et elle réalisa. Elle s'écarta vivement, comme électrisée, sous le regard perdu de James.

« Tu es amoureux d'une fille, et TU m'embrasses ! T'es vraiment irrécupérable Potter ! » s'énerva-t-elle, déçue.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux avec le minimum de dignité qui lui restait, et le cœur brisé, quand James explosa de rire. Allons bon, voilà qu'en plus, il se moquait d'elle !

« Mais voyons Lily jolie, depuis le temps que je te cours après, tu pourrais percuter un peu plus vite ! Moi qui te prenais pour une fille très intelligente, je suis déçu.. »

Elle comprit. Il l'aimait elle ! Un « oh » lui échappa, faisant sourire James qui, heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas, l'embrassa de nouveau. Cinquième phase terminée.


End file.
